hollywoodheightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Loren Deals with the Ex
" " is the forty-seventh episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on TeenNick in the United States on August 21, 2012 and received 0.165 million viewers. Plot Eddie can't say no to Chloe's desperate plea for help, but he is confused about his feelings for Loren and Chloe. Traci and Tyler share some drinks and have a conversation that may lead too deep. Mel calls Beth but chickens out about confronting her. Adriana wants to keep the baby but has a vendetta to see if her father will help. Nora and Don talk about her future and possibly moving up. Kelly gives Jake an idea about testing Eddie's new material at MK in front of some of his friends and Loren being the opening act, but Max isn't so sure about the idea. Phil refuses to give the cops any information about Colorado. Extended Plot Kelly asks Jake to set up a set for Loren at Max’s club. Jake pressures for Eddie to do it, too, to get feedback on his new stuff, hoping that they’ll hate it. Chloe asks Eddie to help her career kick back up, under the pretense that she’ll leave him alone after. Obviously she’s just trying to get him back. She asks him to be in Grease, and he says he will if she leaves him alone forever afterwards. Adriana gets in and Don decides to be a dad, for once. Tyler meets with his possible agent and plays the reformer. Phil is being unhelpful with the police. The detective keeps trying to cut a deal. Chloe forces a hug on Eddie, but he shoves her off. She asks to maybe be friends again, but he’s less than enthusiastic about it. He gives her back the Rolex she gave him. Traci and Tyler run into each other at Rumour again and he continues to flirt with her. Loren’s worrying about Chloe being at Eddie’s with her mom. Nora tells her to have faith. Traci and Tyler flirt like there’s no tomorrow. Eddie and Loren talk on the phone and she accidentally tells him she loves him and he says back at you! Loren tells Mel and she says to go make Eddie fall in love with her. Nora and Don are getting it on on the couch in his house and he gives her a promotion. Loren calls Jake to get the info on Eddie, and finds out the press junket story was a lie and thinks that he’s getting it on with Chloe behind her back. Jake makes a deal with Max about letting Eddie perform at the club, but Max knows it’s to test out the new music. Eddie talks to Ian about Loren’s “I love you.” He’s scared that he is leading her on, or that she likes him more than he likes her. Chloe daydreams about sleeping with Eddie. Her and a million other girls. Loren realizes, sadly, that she loves Eddie. The detective talks to Gus about the interrogation with Phil. Adriana meets Phil as he walks in the door and she tells him that she can’t get rid of the baby. Looks like you might be rethinking your life philosophy, Adam. Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Robert Adamson as Phil Sanders *Daphne Ashbrook as Jackie Kowalski *Brandon Bell as Jake Madsen *Merrin Dungey as Ellie Moss *Ashley Holliday as Melissa Sanders *Shannon Kane as Traci Madsen *Hunter King as Adriana Masters *Nick Krause as Adam *Brian Letscher as Gus Sanders *Yara Martinez as Kelly *Grayson McCouch as Don Masters *Melissa Ordway as Chloe Carter *Meredith Salenger as Lisa Sanders *Justin Wilczynski as Tyler Rorke *Jama Williamson as Nora Tate *Carlos Ponce as Max Duran *Gonzalo Menendez as Detective Conlee *Joe Reegan as Steven *Eric Tiede as Ian *Parisa Fakhri as Jenny Maxwell Songs featured Brooke Ross – All a Game (38:08 - Chloe daydreams about Eddie) All times are based on the episodes available on iTunes Gallery detectiveconleequestioningphil.png loren147.jpg Lorenconcerned.png 147ep.jpg tyler147.jpg Tyler147.png Noraworriedaboutloren.png Noratalkingaboutdonaboutheerlife.png Melissatryingtocallbeth.png Maxgoingtonorashouse.png Kellylaughingwithjake.png Jakedon147.png Ellieharassingdon.png Chloesdreamaboutmakingoutwitheddie.png Chloeforcingahugoneddie.png Adriannaarguingwithdon.png Ep.147.jpg adriannaingreatpain.png gusconlee147.png HH147_IanandEddie.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes